Ivy Marie Walsh
by doglvr228
Summary: Ivy has no idea who her dad is, but when some guy shows up with curly brown hair, and honey eyes like hers, she decides to follow the group until she's sure that this 'shane' isn't him.  Yeah, I know that shane's dead. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. R&R
1. Chapter 1

"That's Jonathan, That's Mattie, That's Abby, And that's…. Ivy…" Ms. Pierce stopped talking at the sight of me. Why on earth would she even bring a couple over here? She had always told me that I would never get a family. Well, she didn't exactly say that it was more like "Ivy you need to get your act together, or you're never going to get a family." Yes, I'm in a foster home. Ever since I had been 2, I had been switched from family to family. One couple adopted me, but they died in a car crash. Tough luck for me. I was exactly back where I started. Ms. Pierce was a tough foster parent. I didn't cause trouble, unless rolling your eyes and putting insta- fluff snow in her coffee cup and making her go to the hospital was on my personal record, then I was an angel.

I had no idea who my real parents were. I was almost positive that they were alive, since this wasn't an orphanage. Ms. P had told me that my dad wasn't there to help take care of me anymore, and my mom was addicted to drugs. "She had given you up by choice, and before you judge and get mad at her, she was very noble to do so. You were near death, you were so skinny and starved." But no matter what she said, I hated my mom. My dad too, for going out and getting himself killed. The couple that came up to me smiled at me. I had long, brown, naturally curly hair. In the note that my mom had written to me for when I was older (which was kept in my pillowcase) said that that was my dad's hair. My eyes were also his, but my actual body structure was my mother's (thank god for that) and that part made me happy, to somewhat know what my parents looked like.

Most people took me under their wing because of my soft waves and honey eyes, but this couple was different. "Is she well-behaved?" The young man said.

"Well, depends on how you put it. If you mean that she obeys every command like a dog, then no, but every kid is going to have a bad streak. I'm not going to lie, she can be a trouble maker at times, but other then that, she's an angelic girl." Ms. Pierce smiled, and I held my breath. Hoping that they would take me.

The couple looked at each other. The woman was pretty and she smiled at me, before going over to a corner to discuss taking me in. They came back a few minutes later.

"We really want someone who's pretty, and doesn't act perfect. We also want someone who's young, but not so young that they have to be potty-trained, and ten seems like a good age. We won't miss her growing up, and we won't have to go through the whole 'leave me the heck alone' teenager stage too soon, so it seems like a great deal." Ismiled. Finally, a family who didn't act like they hated me at first sight. :P :D :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Shane we need to find Sophia" I looked over, suddenly alert by the voices I heard. Jumping into a tree. I quieted myself, listening carefully

"Rick, man I know that you always mean the best but we can't always be searching for cats in trees!" Where had I heard that voice before? It seemed distant, but a lot like the memories I had of the bastard who had forced my mother to give me up

"Is that what you think Sophia is? A cat in a tree?"

"Brother, don't go twisting my words like that!"

"Walsh, I…" his voice trailed off. I jumped. Walsh was my last name. It wasn't that common either. I listened closely, hoping he hadn't seen me and somehow recognize me. "Blue… Andrea and T- Dog. Let's go." The two of them turned away. As soon as they were out of my line of hearing, I jumped down from the tree I was in and followed them. I was careful and stayed as far away from were the walkers were as I could. _God, I feel like such a stalker! I don't even know that this is _that _bastard. It could be some guy that just sounds a little bit like the memories that I have of him. Jeez, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore! _I ran over to the tree that separated the forest and the farm that was super close to it. I climbed up immediately taking in the view. I absolutely hated it when there would be a great view, and I would feel normal for about ten seconds, and suddenly some dead guy would come out of nowhere. Thinking of this, I sat down on a branch and stopped looking around the farm.

Life had sucked ever since the apocalypse. The two people who had ever really cared about anything that went on in my life (my foster parents) were the first to go. I had to shoot both of them, and that was it. They died, and I would never have another person who would ever treat me that well. Hating my dad wasn't part of the 'life sucks'. In fact, it seemed to come as naturally as breathing. Despite all the times that I had read the note that my mother had left for me, I still hated him. How could I? I mean, it wasn't him who walked out on my mom, my mom had actually walked out on him, so she had basically put herself out there for poverty. There were actually parts of me that wanted him back, to take care of me, and help me through my dyslexia, and my ADHD, but the other parts of me just told me that he was a terrible person and he didn't deserve to have me with him right now, because all of this was his fault.

I watched the group of survivors walk around the farm. They looked normal enough. Two of the kids looked about my age. One of them a boy, with dark brown hair, and one a girl with super-long, blonde hair.

I scrambled out of the tree at about sunset, and ran over to the tent i


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up in the morning I heard voices again. They were somewhat different, though. It sounded like a boy and his mother. When I walked out to gather food, I heard grunting and ran to hide in a bush. I felt like a stalker, but I HAD to find out if this 'Shane' was actually related to me. Anyways, when I ran, I tripped and pretty much, well, fell, into the bush, causing it to rustle loudly. Some guy with cut offs was grunting and shooting a crossbow at some walkers.

I ran as soon as he started climbing up some kind of a hill/cliff thingy. I knew it wasn't just my imagination getting ahead of me when I saw a walker near a few trees, and I should have shot it, but I kept running anyways. I must have run a while before I ran into the same kid I had seen walking around the barn.

"Ow…." He moaned, and I looked up at him. He had really dark hair, light blue eyes, and I had to admit, for a guy that looked the same age as me, he was kinda cute.

"Sorry. I didn't see you" He looked up.

"Hey! You look kinda like Shane!"

"I do?"

"Yep, He has brown eyes too! He used to have curly hair, but he shaved it"

"Cool."

"My name's Carl, wadda bout you?"

"Ivy. Ivy Walsh"

"Whoa! That's Shane's last name! You've gotta meet him!"

"Ummm… okay?

"Come on!" He said racing ahead

"I'm coming"

When we got to the farm, a girl with short brown hair came running out

"Carl, who the hell is this?" He looked kind of ashamed to have brought me back, but smiled at me, shrugged his shoulders, and ran inside, leaving me there to explain myself.

"I'm Ivy. I'm not really sure why Carl brought me here, but he keeps telling me I look like a guy named Shane. If you want me to leave, I can." Right as I said it, I turned to leave, expecting her to tell me to.

"What's that on your shoulder? Where you bit?"

"No, I hit my shoulder on a branch"

"My dad can take care of it. It looks pretty bad. Come on inside"

She walked in, immediately calling her dad on the scene. She introduced him as Herschel, and told him my name, and she left the room. Herschel took a quick look at my shoulder and left to go get 'a few bandages'. It wasn't ten seconds after he left, that Carl came back in.

"See Shane! I _told_ you! You guys could be twins."

'Shane' was just a regular guy. He _did _look a lot like me, and I wasn't going to deny that. We both had brown eyes, and he had the same look of surprise that I would get. He sighed quickly and looked me over.

"Close your mouth, or a bee'll get in there." I said, surprised by my bitterness. He laughed and shook his head.

"Bitch, now why would you say that?"

"My name isn't Bitch, It's Ivy. I-V-Y" I said then added "But if I've always been wrong and B-I-T-C-H is really pronounced Ivy, then I guess this makes me seem stupid."

He laughed and shook his head again, then, closing his mouth, he looked at my and raised his eyebrows.

"So…" Carl started "Are you her dad? Or not? I mean, you guys look alike and- Okay, I'll stop talking" He said "But Seriously- _Shane stop looking at my like that!_ That would be sooo cool if you guys were like, long lost relatives or something!" I laughed

"Yeah, I guess it would" he said, smiling at me. I wanted to hug him, but I forced myself to give him a piece of my mind about leaving me behind.

"Suuuure it would" I said sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you glad that you found me?" Shane said.

"Oh, yeah, of course I am." I said, batting my eyelashes.

"What? You think I'm stupid? I can hear the sarcasm!" He said, obviously pissed at me

"Well, actually, yes, I do think that you're stupid, because you seem to think that you can call yourself my dad, without even knowing that much about me! You can't just expect me to think you're my dad! Sorry, but you can't show up after 11 years and do this!" I stormed out of the room and ran into a young Asian boy with a baseball cap.

"Hey are you okay? Wait, Who are you anyways?" I ignored him and ran outside to the farm. I quickly ran back to the forest and climbed up a tree just in time for Shane to come running out. I looked over at him and saw him looking around for me. He walked over to some woman with really long, dark hair. I could tell he was asking her were I gone. She pointed to the forest and started asking him a bunch of questions. He ignored her and went running for the trees. I jumped out of the tree and went towards the stream. I heard rustling behind me and quickly grabbed my gun. Turning around, I saw that it was just Shane and turned back to the water.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ha. Yeah, I bet that it's really hard to keep your feet dangled in the water"

"It is. The water's cold, and the current's pushing up against me. It's taking everything I have not to take my feet out of this water.

"I bet it is." He said quietly, sitting down next to me. "You seemed pretty pissed at me back there. Why is that?"

"Shane! You left me behind! You don't understand how many times I've been kicked out of a house because I haven't done something right, or because I'm not the perfect child. I don't think that you realize how many times that I've been told I was a mistake!"

"Well then!" he said smiling at me. " I guess that you won't have to go through that anymore"

A/N

OMG thanks to Amanda! You have no idea how happy it made me to find your review! It made my entire month to know that someone's actually reading it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled as I raced Carl to the tree next to Herschel's farm. It was fun to be able to run without worrying about some dead guy popping out of nowhereland. While we raced each other for the 12th time, He started to wheeze. "Okay, Okay! You win, girls _can_ beat boys at stuff." He said, almost completely out of breath.

"Good! So… I have to ask… What happened to Sophia? You know, that little girl that everyone keeps talking about." I forced myself to say it. It had been a touchy subject for Shane (yes, I still call him Shane behind his back, no matter how many times he tells me to call him 'dad'. But cut me some slack, okay? When you grow up only knowing the 'goodbye's you have a hard time trusting people.) So I hadn't asked anyone about it. Carl, however, had become a really loyal friend over the course of two days, so I had worked up the courage to ask him what happened.

"She went missing."

"How though?"

"It's a long story"

"We have _plenty _of time." I said firmly. He looked at me, hesitated, and began his story

"We were coming through the highway on our way to Fort Benning. There were a ton of Walkers, but everyone was out of the R.V, so we had to hide underneath cars. I was under one car, and she was under the other. When we thought it was all over, she started to crawl out from underneath the car. A walker was trailing behind the, um, well, _herd _of walkers, and he saw her hand. She ran, and it chased her. My dad took her to a safe place, and left her there alone. When he got back, she wasn't there. We've thrown everything we can at it. She was a good friend, but I honestly think she's dead."

It took a moment for me to soak all that all in. I had thought that Sophia was just a kid that had gotten lost, but now I knew why Rick seemed to feel so bad about it. I started planning out something that I could say to Rick to make him feel better, when I saw my dad coming up. I ran to the house. He was super protective and he would be mad about leaving the house and putting myself in danger. He came up with the bag of Guns and started handing them out.

"SHANE!" Lori yelled when he kneeled down to hand a gun to Carl. He got up and walked up to me. He offered me a gun, and I took it. "I know that you'll be safe. Just follow my lead. You'll be all right. I promise." I followed him to the barn, and joined him and Andrea on the front lines when he let the zombies out. When it was all over, a small girl zombie came out of the barn, and you didn't have to be a genius to know that this was the 'Sophia' that everyone was talking about. Or at least what was left of her.

Carol was the first to say anything. I wasn't surprised when Rick didn't say anything, and even my dad looked dumbstruck. As Carol came running forward, I took a step back. I didn't want this walker eating me.

A/N

Come on now, really? Thanks to Killerbee77. You're so awesome! As for Doooooofus: thanks! I know I'm an idiot! I'm a blondie, and the funny part is, I'm dyslexic too! So thank you for your input on the summary! I'll be sure to keep that up for you. So yeah… On to something happy. Is there any actress that you can see as Ivy? If there is, please review and I'll look her up… Thanks to the nice peeps who read the story… No thanks to the buttfaces who think that it's 'cool' to comment about the summary. As you guys have figured out I AM dyslexic so stay nice and pleeeeeezze don't comment if I mess up on something. I CAN read and write b/c my homies helped me, but that doesn't mean that I don't have troubles every once in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

When Herschel went missing, everyone was terrified. Glenn and Rick left to look for him, and the rest of us stayed back. I had seen my dad talking to Lori several times, and the way that they looked at each other, well, I was just barely getting used to my dad I didn't need a mom.

Carl and I soon became closer. It was a close friendship that surprised me. I had never expected to trust someone, especially not over the course of a few weeks. We joked about how we had met because of running each other, and everything was great. We also mad a great team. His strengths were my weaknesses, and my strengths were his weaknesses. I wasn't really sure what was going to happen, judging by the fact that I had never really had the chance to make a friend. I couldn't really understand why, but he was always asking me funny questions about the walkers. He would ask me things like "how do you think this all started?" and "what did you do before the geeks took over?" but those weren't even the weird ones. Whenever we would see a walker, he would ask me what I thought it's name should be. I didn't judge him because of it, No, that would make me a bad friend, instead I just told him he was weird and moved on with my life. Everyone had weird traits, some people just pretended to be normal.

When Rick, Glenn, and Herschel got back, they had a 'guest' with them. I had to admit. The guy looked stoned. I mean, he had a blindfold on, he was passed out, and sweating. What part of that doesn't say totally stoned to you? Rick talked to Lori for a little bit, and then went inside to eat. I wanted to go see who was in the car, but before I could come to close, my dad came up behind me and told me to come inside. He looked at me kinda funny, but seemed to be okay with it.

When I got to the front porch, I opened the door, but Shane closed it before I could walk inside. With his hand still on it, he turned to me. "Listen, poison Ivy," He said smiling as soon as he said my nickname. He had come up with it when I had accidently walked in poison Ivy, and out of the blue he just said "Ha! Poison Ivy! That's ironic, that you would walk into it…"

Anyways, He smiled quickly, and then got back to talking "I know that you're curious, but this isn't safe. I'm concerned about you. Please, Ivy, Be careful who you trust! I'm telling you now, if you let your guard down out here, people… They… they DIE Ivy. If something happens to you, I won't be able to go on. I just got you back. Don't make it so that I lose you again" He looked genuinely sad; so I smiled and promised him I wouldn't do anything dangerous. We went inside and ate dinner. I, of course, stayed up a little late and waited for my dad to fall asleep before I went outside next to Sophia's grave and 'talked' to her. It had always been something that I had done. I would talk to people that were dead. I don't know why, I would just talk to them. Ask them questions; maybe tell them about how things were going. That's what I did for Sophia. I just talked to her for a little while.

When I ran inside, I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, but I closed the door quietly anyways

"Where were you?" I jumped. My dad was right there when I turned around

"Out"

"Ivy! I'm serious! You can't just keep doing this!"

"Dad, I just needed some time to breath!"

"I don't care! You need to stay inside!"

"Why?"

"Ivy, do I really even need to tell you that?

"Yes!"

"Because there are fuckin' walkers around everywhere!"

"But I have A GUN!"

"What happens when you run out of bullets?"

"Then…. I attack them with a tree branch or something! I don't know! I'll find something!"

"No, Ivy, No you won't! I can't believe that you would go out, in the middle of the night, when everyone's asleep, and bargain your life like that!"

"Why do you even care? You left me alone in the first place! It made me independent, that's your own fault!"

"I didn't leave you your mother walked out on me! I told you that!"

"So? You could have come looking for me!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me! You left the house. I told you not to! You disobeyed me, now go to bed!"

"Go ahead and make me!"

"Ivy! GO TO BED NOW!"

"I don't have to do anything you say! What ever I do stopped being your business when you gave up on me!"

"I'm your father! You listen to me, and no one else!"

"No, Shane I listen to the people who care about others than just themselves! I see the way you look at Lori, and Andrea! You hit on everything that walks! In fact, I'm surprised, that you haven't hit on Carol yet!"

" Bitch, what are you talking about?"

"MY NAME ISN"T BITCH! IT'S IVY THREE LETTERS SHANE! NOT THAT HARD! BUT I GUESS THAT YOU'RE TO DAMN STUPID TO FIGURE THAT OUT YOURSELF!"

Honestly, I wanted to kick myself for that. He looked hurt, but he didn't say anything. He just looked at me sadly and left the room. I felt like I should apologize, but I didn't. I just ran up to my room, hid my face in the pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

A/N

I have way too much free time. I'm on break for two weeks so If I were you, I'd check this thing everyday, cuz' there are gonna be a LOT of updates.

MMMMMMWAH! Love yhu!


	6. Chapter 6

Shane POV (Yeah! maybe we give Ivy a break?)

The way that Carl came rushing into the house, you'd think that he had just been bit. Except he looked excited, so he couldn't have been. He started telling me about how he had found a girl in the forest named Ivy, and how she looked just like me curly hair, everything. I didn't really pay attention. I knew that name. Ivy. Wasn't that one of his past wives' name? He had dated a lot of women, but never really married the majority. He had married one in 1997 and another in 1999. He had previously been married to a blonde; he couldn't even remember her name. They just got married when he was drunk. That kinda sucked, but he was getting off task. That was the name of Ivy Marie Jutland. She had married him in 1965, when he was still young. He couldn't really remember, but he thought that she was pregnant. She had left before his child was born. She and him barley got a long.

He paid special attention when he said that her last name was Walsh, and she was out in the living room. He knew that this had to be his daughter. In some way he panicked. How would she react? He went out anyways, and even though she got pissed at him, he didn't regret a thing. Now that they had had their little 'fight' He did.

Every person that he had ever cared about had gotten in a fight and then left. Is that what would happen to them? He knew that she had a tent out in the woods somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. What if she left in the middle of the night? He knew that he had to apologize. If not now, when? He made up his mind to do it the next day when she had cooled off.

The first thing he did when he woke up in the morning was making sure she was still there. She wasn't, but he expected that. She would probably be down stairs with Herschel's family. When he got down there, she was in the middle of a story with Beth. She must have jazzed it up a bit, though, because Beth's eyes were huge.

I had hated fighting with her, but you had to stand your ground at some point in time. I had to do that for Carl to, when he wouldn't listen I would stand my ground. As a boy though, he was quicker to forgive. Ivy, however, was holding a grudge against me. She wouldn't even look at me.

When she left to go paint the barn, I followed her.

"Listen, Ivy" I started. She didn't stop painting "I'm sorry, for everything. I should have let you go out there. You have a gun, you're right, you can take care of yourself, and you don't need to prove it, because you already did by living in that forest." I sucked at apologies. I always looked down at my feet. I didn't like the fact that you had to admit that you were wrong. She stopped painting with Maggie and turned to me.

"I'm sorry for leaving. It was wrong, and I shouldn't have done it." She looked as if she had said it a million times back at her foster home, but the way that she said it seemed sincere. I smiled and went back to the horse barn. It seemed like there were a million things I could say to threaten Randall, but I chose not to go in there, just for today. He sounded okay, like he was sleeping, but we had been keeping a blindfold over his eyes ever since we had brought him. I had specifically told rick that I wouldn't help him if it meant that Ivy would give up on me.

A/N

I'm thinking about writing a split, or I could do the whole thing where he dies. I think that I'm gonna go with the split, but think about it, what kind of hell could break loose after the walkers are all killed? She could get even with Rick and Carl…

Also, has anyone else seen that youtuber, Sopiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa or what ever that comments on the promo videos? Or am I going absolutely insane? Don't bother looking her up. She always just deletes her account right after she's finished commenting.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was so long, I thought it was NEVER going to end. My dad and Rick had left early to cut Randall loose, but still came back without luck, and both of them had messed up heads. I had been fighting with Blondie and Lori, but it didn't matter. I had one every argument we had had together. I absolutely hated the both of them.

When my dad got back, I wanted to kill Rick. I knew that this was his fault. It was obvious that he had a problem with my dad, I just couldn't figure out what it was that was such a big deal between the two of them. I made sure that my dad was okay, and then went for a walk through the fields next to the farm. When I walked past the horse barn and heard grunting noises. I ran over to make sure that there wasn't a walker. When I walked over, I was surprised to see this Randall dude. My dad had told me he would be allowed to roam around, and they wouldn't hurt him, but he looked pretty banged up, and he was chained to the door

I didn't want to get in the middle of anything, so I ran back to the house and finished up making dinner with Beth and Maggie. Eventually I got up the courage to ask Maggie what he was doing in the Barn.

"Hey, why is Randall all beat up?" I asked

"Why do you care?" She snapped at me

"I don't care, I'm just curious." I shot back

"Fine, Daryl found out that his group has a thing with women and girls. Randall told him about one time when they found a camp with teenage girls and they raped the two of them. He swears he didn't touch them, but none of us believe him. Your dad just wants him dead and away from you. Rick doesn't want to kill the kid but Shane told him that if he drops someone, or hurts you, it's Rick's fault. I think that kind of pressured Rick into wantin' to kill him before this kinda thing is on him."

"Wow. That must suck for Rick"

"It does."

"Alright, so how do I talk my dad out of it?"

"You're a smart kid, I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"I'll do my best." I said.

I went out to the horse barn and walked inside. I honestly felt bad for Randall, who was getting so beat up. When I walked in, he looked at me, and I could tell he was pleading with me.

"Are they gunna kill me or not?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No, I really don't."

"Fine. Then will YOU let me go? I don't want to end up dead."

"If I let you go, you'll go back to your group, and my dad will kill me."

"No, I won't, I promise!"

"I can't let you go, but I can fix up your hands." I said, pulling out a few pieces of bandage from Herschel's living room.

"Thank you." He said quietly. He was badly beaten, and he became tense every time that I would be a little bit too rough. I had to admit, though, he didn't squirm or make too much noise.

"You're really nice. In fact, compared to the rest of your people you're an angel." He said, flinching as I worked on his left hand

"Thanks… I think."

"You're really pretty too."

"Uh- huh."

"No, really, you are."

"That's great Randall"

"You know my name too?"

"Everyone knows your name."

"Really?"

"Yes. And stop trying to flatter everyone. You say that I'm pretty in front of my dad and you'd better be ready for a permanent dirt nap."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind, but he will. If I were you, I'd be careful what I said to people around here."

"Thanks."

"Whatever. I gotta go." I said, getting up, and dusting off my knees.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" He said as soon as I opened the Horse barn doors.  
>"Why not? You'll be fine."<p>

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Aaaand, we sound immature."

"Nu-uh."

"Whateves."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Stop!"

"Wait… what?"

"Omigosh, really?" I sighed as I shut the barn door and walked back towards the house. This guy was going to be more trouble than even my dad could imagine.

A/N

So whaddya think? I would make it longer, but I'm too lazy. I'm also thinking about who Ivy should end up with. Carl? Or Randall? Review and let me know what YOU think I should do.


	8. Chapter 8

"He said WHAT?" Carl exclaimed, throwing a rock into the duck pond. "How old is he anyways?" He asked

"I don't know." I answered. "Why are you getting so worked up about this anyways? It isn't like he threw himself at me."

"Yeah but he may as well have." He said, and then making his voice higher and shrill, he mocked Randall "Oh Ivy, I love you, you're so perfect and pretty!"

"That's not what he said."

"Whatever."

"Besides, I don't think it's that big a deal even if we do get together. We're only … let's see, he looks about 14, so we're only two years apart."

"Because that's COMPLETELY normal."

"Whatever."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"Yeah carl, I told my dad, because I think it's TOTALLY fine if Randall gets his head ripped off."

"No need for sarcasm."

"Oh my god, you are SUCH a hypocrite!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ha."

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because."

"I don't really have a reason not to."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, do you wanna go swimming?"

"In what?"

"Our clothes. Duh!"

"Sure."

We jumped in, and as soon as the cold water hit Carl, he jumped out.

"That's freezing!"

"Wimp."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, what's going on here?" My dad said interrupting Carl's soon- to- be comeback.

"Swimming." I replied casually. "Well, I'm swimming. Carl's chickening out."

"Oh, really?" My dad said slyly, pick Carl up and preparing to throw him in. at the last second though, my dad slipped on the mud, and fell in himself. Carl and I completely lost it, and cracked up. He picked up some of the mud at the bottom of the pond, and threw it at me, but I dodged it, and watched it hit Carl in the face. He stopped laughing, scraped it off his face, and threw it back. "Come here Ivy." He said laughing and coming towards me. "Nope." I said, diving underneath the water.

"Is it okay if I ask what's going on? Or will I get hit with a clump of dirt?" The minute Lori's voice was recognized; I came back up, and jumped out.

"What're you talking about Lori? We were just hanging out." I said, throwing on my jacket. I had worn it earlier that morning, but it got hot out, and I had taken it off.

"That's what it looked like."

"Whatever."

"Fine. Carl, your dad needs you in a few minutes. Go on inside and change." She said

"Awwww mom." Carl yawned.

"On second thought, it's getting late. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Go on inside" I glared at her, but decided that the slut wasn't worth it. (Yeah, my dad called her that, but I thought worse of her anyways)

"Bye Carl." I said without taking my death stare off Lori. "Bye buzzkill." I said under my breath as I walked away.

"I heard that." Lori said, coming over to me. My dad stopped her to talk to her. He was always saying all this stuff about Lori, but would talk to her when he thought I wasn't looking. I'd slap her but I didn't wanna get whore on my hands.

"What do you think it would be like to be a slice of cheese?" Carl asked as soon as we were away from our parents

"I don't know."

"Have you ever sniffed coke?"

"Once, yeah, but the ice cubes got caught in my nose, so I had to stop.

"Maybe we should just follow in our parents' footsteps and become police officers…"

"I'd do that but I think following in my dad's footsteps is a bad idea. Last night he ran into a wall."

"Its all fun and games until someone gets eaten by a walker… then it's hilarious."

"What's your favorite finger?"

"ummmm my pinky."

"Are you tough?"

"Fuck yeah."

"How tough?"

"I went to Disney ."

"Ha. Riiighht. cuz that's tough.

"**Without **my parent's permission"

At that we both burst out laughing. I didn't know what was funnier. The fact that we were acting totally high, or the fact that we had completely straight faces.

A/N: Well, that seems like a good place to stop. The reason I put that random conversation in there was because my friend and I had a conversation just like that today


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Poison Ivy." Carl said, walking over towards me.

"Hey, Carl." I said, not quite as excited as he was

"You wanna go out to the forest?"

"I would, but I think your mom would get mad at us for sneaking off by ourselves, and my dad wouldn't really enjoy it either."

"Well, I think my mom's distracted right now."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He led me inside to Lori and Rick, who were talking.

"Hey Mom, Hi Dad." He said, waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, he started again.

"Hm. I hate it when we're having fun, and a walker pops out of nowhere." He said. When there was, again, no reply, he tried again.

"Hm. I hate it when my eyes get gouged out by transformers." Still no answer.

"Hm. I hate it when people don't listen to me." He said, walking out of the room. I followed him out to the porch and the two of us stood opposite, waiting for the other to say something.

"Well, at least they're talking." He said. "So, what about that walk through the forest?"

"Fine." I said, grabbing my knife. My dad had decided I wasn't old enough to use a gun, despite the fact that he thought Carl WAS, which didn't make sense. We went walking until we found where Daryl had been the entire time. His motorcycle, along with his gun and a whole bunch of other stuff, sat right there in front of us. Carl was first to look around in his little 'Camp' He reached over to the gun and looked at me.

"I say we take it. He won't even notice, and even though your dad says I'm old enough to use a gun…" He picked it up, pocketed it, and walked over to the edge of the trees. "My mom says it isn't safe." He moved a few branches out of the way "I really don't like her."

"Well, I don't really like Lori much either. If that makes you feel any better." I said, walking into the trees behind him. "But I really don't understand why my dad thinks you can handle weapons, but he suddenly took my gun away. What happens when a walker attacks me?"

"I guess he feels guilty the rest of his life or something. That's always what happens with our group. Someone dies, and someone else blames himself or herself for it, and then they feel bad for the rest of their lives. I'm kinda getting tired of it.

"Me too."

We walked through the forest and I noticed an old car. There wasn't anyone in it, so I walked over and started looking for supplies. Carl kept walking and I didn't stop him. He came back a few minutes later.

"We need to get out of here before a walker finds us."

"Oh God. Carl, what did you do?"

"Um… I might have made it so a walker got unstuck from mud."

"Carl! You're gonna get us all killed!"

"No, I won't it probably won't make it back to Herschel's farm anyways."

"You better hope not!"

"Well, let's get back, before it finds us!"

We ran back to the house and helped Carol with the dishes as if nothing had happened. A little while later, everyone gathered in the living room. Lori made Carl g upstairs, but my dad let me stay.

"So… How do we do this? Do we just…take a vote?" Glenn asked. The silence that kept coming was awkward, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to know anyways.

"Well, listen, let's just see where everybody stands, and then we can… talk through the options." Rick said.

"Well, where I see it, there's only one way to move forward." My dad said.

"Killing him. Right?" Dale said angrily "I mean, why even bother to take a vote. It's clear which way the wind's blowing."

The argument continued for a while, until Dale proposed that Randall walked around with an escort.

"That might work. I mean, Daryl can escort him around. It would be like parole. If he did anything wrong, Daryl could tell Rick." I said. I didn't really care either way, but I didn't want my dad to get all creepy on everyone.

"I really wouldn't want someone to walk around with that douchebag anyways." My dad commented. He looked at me with a face that said 'Ivy, stop talking. I want him dead, and you're ruining that.'

Everyone continued arguing, until Dale had a big speech and overdramatic Andrea started crying and agreeing with him. Despite the fact that I hated blondie to absolutely no end, I spoke up "I agree with the both of them. We can all protect ourselves when it comes down to life or death. Anyone who couldn't died long before this. Even If he is Dangerous we should still give him a chance. It's not like he can actually kill anyone…"

"Famous last words." Dad said. He looked angry, but I ignored him

Rick sighed and the argument eventually came to an end. As I walked upstairs, Dad followed me. I turned around, knowing that that wasn't the end to the argument at all.

"I thought I made myself clear. This kid is dangerous!"

"I thought I made MYSELF clear too, but apparently not. Even if he was to try and attack one of us, it's not like he would win." I snapped

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"I'll use whatever tone I want."

"We don't have the group that he does. What if he's trained?"

"Oh, yeah, I bet he is! THAT's why he was so good at jumping down onto the car. I was wondering how he became so graceful!" I said sarcastically, before turning and walking towards Carl's room.

"Fine. But if he kills someone that's on you."

" I think I can take it." I said, walking into the room and slamming the door on his face. I turned to Carl, who was sitting on his bed, reading a book or something.

_When will this end? _ I thought before telling him all about how the meeting went down.


End file.
